Welcome to NYC
by macada-mia-san
Summary: The World Jam is over, but have the Samurais really given up?  With a new recruit the Pirates have to defend their name again. Ratet T just in case for language - enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on!"<p>

Anala was being dragged further along the crowded streets by Moose, who was brilliant at ignoring her permanent moaning. Not that she didn't like shopping – she's a _girl_, goddammit! – but slowly walking around some malls, looking at showcases and being forced to run the whole way by a hyperactive curly head who wants to see as much as possible are _waaay_ too different…

"Moose, stop it, will ya?", she whined, slightly pissed. "You know, if we want to find some ass-kickin' rags for dancin', you should at least _consider_ looking at somethin' than just rushing past it!" That was at least _her _method of buying clothes – was Moose kinda stupid or did she do it wrong her whole life long?

"Moo-""Sssh!" Suddenly the boy stopped, something seemed to has caught his attention.

"Do you hear that?"

The redhead listened, or at least tried to, but there was nothing in her ears. Exept for the usual sounds of New York streets, of course. "From over there!" And here she was pulled again for no reason…

She was enthusiastically lead through some smaller side streets, trying to remember the way back 'cause she was 100% sure this guy wouldn't, guided only by what he seemed to hear from somewhere.

Moose looked around, trying to concentrate on what he heard just now. Darn, where did that sound come from? He could swear there had been music somewhere, pretty familiar song… dammit! Now it was gone. Did he run the wrong way?

Ignoring whatever came out of Anala's mouth again, he changed their direction and dang!

– There it was again! So loud even his companion couldn't overhear it now, cleary just one block away.

A crowd had gathered, so much people trying to look at the scene they stood around that you couldn't see a damn thing from outside.

"Moose, what'cha doing?" The boy did – finally! – let go of her arm, diving into the mass to get a closer look and leaving her standing there.  
>"Excuse me, I have to- Would you let me- Oh, come on, dammit-!"<p>

Slowly he made his way through, thanking god or whoever gave him ellbows for this wonderful present.

The closer he got to the cause of this, the louder the audience was, cheering whatever was there on as loud as they could. Suddenly there were no more people before his hands and he stumbled forward, staring at the figure which was moving in front of him.

Well, not just moving – actually, the figure turned out to be a female, and she was _dancing_. He couldn't even take a second glance, when she suddenly made a backflip and landed right under his nose, making him jump in surprise. People laughed at the reaction but it didn't bother him at all, being busy staring at her smooth movements in awe.

She threw him a cocky grin, starting to do some sort of crunk dance around him, apparently teasing him. Moose stood still for a second, then realized she seemed to take his sudden burst through the crowd as a challenge.

"Wheeya, watch where ya goin', Lady!", he shouted, ready to give some hell of a show. Anala waiting for him was long forgotten.

"Wait guys, that's – that's Moose! It's really him!" The second he started moving they recognized him, now getting really wild about this battle. The girl's smile grew wider. Now that was something!

She stood aside while her opponent was dancing, watching and looking quite impressed. Well, what else do you expect from a member of the House of Pirates?

It continued for a while; when he stopped moving, she sprang into the battlefield and the other way round. Both of them clearly were enjoying themselves, seeing this as a just-for-fun-battle with a fuckin' awesome-skilled partner rather than a death-serious-contest.

At least until sirenes turned up, heading in their direction.

While everyone paused, confused, the dancing girl jumped at the sound, grabbing the boombox and a bag with money collected in it – which Moose didn't even notice before – and disappearing in the crowd.

"Freeze!"

Policemen suddenly appeared, making their way through the mass, searching for something and obviously not finding it. Only seconds later the place was as good as empty, most people smart enough to flee when therey smell trouble; leaving behind a very irritated boy who just lost his opponent and his forgotten redheaded companion who shot him a "What the fuck?"-glare.

"Shit, we're late… okay kids, go away, here's nothing to see!" The Policemen shooed them away and returned to their cars so now there was only the two of them.

"Moose, what-the-_hell _was this all about?", Anala squeaked, completely oblivious about anything that happened to him after he left her aside since she didn't bother going after him(he would tell her anyways, so where's the point?). The brunette just grinned sheepishly and scratched his head, leaving it to her to lead them back to where they came from. "Actually, I don't really know myself…but it was awesome!"

[]

Darn, that was close.

She should really watch the volume next time… damn police, damn law. Not that it ever disturbed her that much, but this was getting annoying. She really had wanted this battle to go on, after all you don't get the chance to dance with a Pirate every day.

Sighing, the girl counted the money she earned today - wow, after all people _are _more generous when it comes to celebrities!

Speaking of which, there he was, wandering around with Anala, another member of the Pirates. From the roof she was sitting on she had a good view so it didn't take much ability to find them they were still close.

"Dang, should give him his due, after all…", she mused before she got up and started climbing down the roofs and walls in their direction, careful 'cause of the boombox she still had on her in a backpack.

"Heeey, Moosey!"

Said person jumped at the sudden call, him and Anala looking around where that voice was coming from. Moose recognized the girl only the moment she was beside him as he paid more attention to her moves rather than to her looks earlier, but that was a thing he could catch up now. Her hair was the only slightly unusual part of her:

Except for dark bangs that framed the face her hair consisted of long dreads tied up in a messy bun, only a few of them falling over her delicate figure as they managed to escape while she had been dancing. Some of them had strands of shrill colours in them.

She stretched out a finger-gloved hand, and after a second of irritation both Pirates saw the money which was held in it. "It's your part, after all you were dancing with me earlier… and god, they _so_ liked the show!"

"Err…what?"

The girl sighed. "If you don't want it, I'll keep it. But honestly, I wish we could do this more often, it was so _awesome_! I never even dreamt of dancing with someone from the Pirates, lucky me! By the way, I'm Keyla!" The hand was held out again, this time empty. Anala bumped fists with her while Moose still stood kinda confused, until it clicked.

"You! You come with us, _now_!", he suddenly shoutet, grabbing Keyla's arm and dragging her hastily with him, the other girl just following headshaking.  
>She knew this spark which she just saw in the boy's eyes, and that meant he wouldn't accept a 'no'. He would tug this poor girl with him, leaving her totally oblivious about what was going on in this crazy head of his and disregarding any protest, struggling or what else came to her mind.<p>

Ans so he did.

After a while Keyla gave up objecting, seeing there was no use. She was led – well, rather pulled to the Vault, which she only knew as the club that belonged to the Pirates.

A quiet sigh of relief escaped her mouth when Moose finally let go of her in the elevator.

"So, Keyla…", he announced solemnly when the doors opened, "welcome to the Vault!"

The girl's eyes widened.

It-… it was amazing! Music came from what seemed everywhere, many of the Pirates jumping and dancing around in their own various styles – of course she knew everyone's face from the internet, they're kinda celebrities after all. But seeing it before her own eyes, especially in their private place: _Wow_.  
>"Yo Moose, Wazzup?" The sudden voice brought Keyla out of her trance, only now noticing someone came up to them. Said person was Jacob, teamleader since Luke left. He noticed the stranger and raised his eyebrows. "Who's this?"<p>

That comment raised the other's attention since some of them stopped dancing and came closer to see their guest. The next thing Keyla knew were so many voices at the same time that she couldn't understand a word.

Soon the people around her realized this didn't work, so they went quiet – except for the twins who had occupied both of her hands for caressing and kissing them, first babbling something about what a beautiful senorita she was, then telling her not to listen to what the other one says and finally falling into an intense spanish discussion with each other, totally forgetting they were still holding her hands.

Moose laughed at how much she looked like a frightened deer, with big eyes and helplessness written in her face. "Guys, guys, calm down, will ya? Don't scare her away or you'll regret it!"

"Why's that?" See, now they stopped and were paying attention.

The student grinned as he continued: "Well, first 'cause of my foot up both of your asses, and second she's a fuckin' awesome dancer!"

Excitement went through the crew, and the babbling returned: "Really?"- "Come on, show us!"- "Yeah, dance!"- "Dance!" "Dance! Dance! Dance!" Now only this word filled the room, shouted by all present Pirates.

Keyla shook her head. What has she gotten herself into? This was as much exciting as it was embarassing. To remind you – this _was _the world's best crew, after all.

To have them want you to dance – awesome.

If they don't like it – epic fail.

But hey, the battle with Moose was great, so what? She was a good dancer, that she knew.

"Okay, bring it!" Cable hopped away and turned the music louder, the others making room for her. One deep breath, a few taps to feel the rhythm and there she goes.

You couldn't really say Keyla had one style of dancing since this changed a lot. It was more aggressive than other's, most of it reminded of crumping. Depending on the music and what she felt like it was more jerky, more smoothy…

Unlike earlier in the park she did more breakdancing after a few wide moves to where she had more room – the entry wasn't really suitable for this. The others seemed to like her performance since she heard lots of whistles, "Whooo!"'s and clapping. Moving from one corner to another, making them jump out of her way practically all the time, she ended with a twist, jumping into the hole filled with rubber foam cubes in the padded dancing area.

The music was turned down, making the applause seem even louder than it already was;  
>some of them even jumped after her.<p>

The girl had closed her eyes when she was finished, lying there and breathing heavyly, but as soon as the first one landed across her she opened them and half-shrieked, half-laughed at the surprise. "Okay, whichever twin you are, get off me! And whose legs're in my face dammit?" The words didn't really come out clearly since she couldn't stop laughing among those crazy guys.

It took them a while to untangle the ball of dancers within the cubes, but finally everyone was out of there and unharmed.

"Babe, you're _so_ staying with us!", they announced and she couldn't save herself from a ton of hugs from all directions. "Moose, how did you find her?"

All heads turned to him now, when he jumped on a nearby chair and spoke with glowing eyes: "She was dancing on the streets! You should've seen it, I was like 'Hey what's goin' on?' and she was dancing like 'Come on, bring it!' and I was like 'Hell yeah I will!' and then we battled and it was _totally_ awesome but then the cops were like 'Uiiiuuuiii freeze everybody!' and she was gone and-"

Suddenly he stopped, remembering something. "Wait, why did you run from the cops?"

Damn.

That question brushed a deep shade of pink over Keyla's cheeks. "Errm…You know, I-.." She looked away, scratching her head in embarassment. "Actually, they didn't exactly give me a permission for this. Ya Know, it's kinda illegal to earn money performing without this stupid license…"

Silence.

After a while Moose broke it: "_Now_ that money offer makes sense. Why'd you earn bucks with dancing?" A sheepish grin appeared on the girl's face. "Well, you need some for a livin', don't'cha? I came here a couple o' days ago."

"And lemme guess:", Jacob commented, "Ya don't have somewhere to live?"

The blush returned. "Not yet-" "From now on, you have. Stay here."

She blinked.

What?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Yay, welcome to the 2nd chapter! First one was a bit short, but I thought of it like a prologue, so...  
>Enjoy reading ans please review hoy you liked it!<br>(I actually don't know the first names of the Santiago twins and the Ticks, so I just took the actor's ones.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gosh, it was so awkward.<p>

Keyla sat in the living room, exhausted but happy.

She had been introduced to the rest of the crew earlier, all of them of course wanting to celebrate their new recruit. So the evening was filled with lots of music, dancing and playing video games – and a food orgy she hadn't seen her whole life. Actually, she hadn't been eating very much the past days since her shortage of money.

The Vault was very quiet without music playing everywhere; it was late and most of the Pirates were already asleep.

"Eeej, senorita, good night!" She nearly had a heart attack when the twins spoke, not noticing them passing behind her. "Geez, calm down mi dulce, we're not gonna eat ya!" They laughed, heading to their sleeping place, when one of them stopped. "You okay?", he asked, throwing himself beside her on the armchair she was sitting in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just ate to much, haha…" She rubbed her stomach, leaning her head against the backrest. "I don't feel like sleeping at all…"

The twin snickered when she yawned despite what she just said. She sighed. "This feels so unreal… I'm afraid when I fall asleep I'll wake up and nothing ever happened." "Don't say that!" He shook his head enthusiastically. "Tomorrow mornin' ya'll wake up and everything's gonna be alright, yo?"

Keyla closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into the armchair.

"Yeah… by the way, which one of the twins are you?"

He blinked, face shocked. "_Whaat_? Dios mio, how can you say that? I'm Fucando, the better lookin' one!" "-Hey, I heard that!", his brother's voice appeared from the next room; he was already in bed.

"Bah, what does he know?" Fucando grinned, patting her shoulder. "Get some rest, will ya?" Night, senora!" With another kiss on her hand he slid to bed.

The girl yawned again. What was it with all the handkissing? She'd never get that. But okay, different strokes for different folks, right?

[]

Next morning Keyla woke up hearing loud music booming.

Eyes still half-closed from the bright light filling the room she realized she fell asleep on the armchair… great. She stood up and stretched her aching muscles.

Where did the damn music come from?

"Nonononono, like this!"

Voices were heard as she came closer when searching for the source of the noise. She found it in one of the next rooms; snooping around the corner, her eyes widened.

The floor was simple white, but what caught her attention was one of the walls: Completely covered in a construction made of ghetto blasters, giving one of the best sounds she ever heard from one.

"Look, ya doin' it like 'bam', but it has to go like 'whoosh'! See?"

Hearing them talk again, the girl took her eyes off the boomboxes, looking at the scene before her.

It seemed the Ticks were practising with the twins, teaching them – or at least trying – some moves for a new choreography.

"Awww, common, we like it 'bam'! We do, don' we, Fucando?" Martin was speaking, waving his arms around as he did. His brother nodded. "Yeah, 'bam's cool, why don' ya-" "Mornin' guys…"

Keyla decided to interrupt the discussion as she leaned to the doorframe.

All heads turned in her direction. "Aye, mornin' mi sol~", the twins chirped while the others just raised a hand. "Yo, wazzup! You' been sleeping like dead, man! Everyone's already out!"

"We're workin' on some moves, wanna join?"

She yawned, stepping further into the room to have more space. "Sure, just gimme a minute to warm up!" The boys watched her first stretching, then hopping around a bit to the music.

Few minutes later she stopped, looking expectant at their observing faces: "So, wat'cha got?"

A while of them dancing, discussing and dancing again passed when the music stopped.

"Wha-?"

Their irritated gazes shot to the sudden cause of the silence. "People, I'm back!"

Moose was standing there, arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Cam, this is Keyla, she's new. Keyla, that's Camille!"

"Nice to meet you!" Camille smiled, shaking her hand. "I was busy last evening so I couldn't join the party, but Moose didn't stop babbling about how awesome you were yesterday and how much he wants us to meet", she laughed and winked, "but don't make me jealous, okay?" Saying that her boyfriend got a kiss on his cheek, making Keyla smirk.

"Don' worry, snatching boyfriends away is a taboo my dear." She boxed Moose in his arm, sticking her tongue out. "Wait, what's that?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked, irritated. "Your tongue, stick it out again!" As she did so, the others noticed as well.

"You got your tongue pierced?"

Ah, that's the snag.

Terence grimaced. "Didn't it hurt like hell?"

Keyla laughed, shaking her head. "It's not much worse than getting an earring… can't really speak for the first week and that's all!"

"Bwahaha, shame I couldn't hear that…by the way, what were you workin' on?" Of course the student had to ask eventually, no dance escaping his sight.

Aja grinned, turning on the music again. "Let's show 'em, guys!"

As soon as the six of them were in position he gave a sign and they started on what they were developing earlier.

It wasn't that much since they only began this morning so after a few minutes the choreography itself ended and everyone changed to freestyle, hopping and sliding around as they felt like.

Moose and Camille soon joined them and the dance floor was a chaos of moving bodies, laughing and messing around to the music.

"God, I'm finished!"

Everyone was sprawled around the living room on whatever they could find to sit or lie in; the two lovebirds taking the chance to cuddle since they hadn't much time for that in university, the Ticks discussing some new plans and the twins and Keyla sitting on some beanbags, chatting.

"So, where' ya from?", Martin asked, opening a bottle of water and drinking.

The girl took her face out of the towel she'd been wiping the sweat off her face. "Tennessee, left two months ago. Can I have some?" She caught the bottle thrown in her direction. "Thanks."

"You doin' anything?"

She chuckled. Yeah, curious twins questioning her stereo was kinda funny. Of course they did want to get to know as much as possible from their female apprentice.

"Not really. 'Ve been street performing since I left home, but I dunno what I'm gonna do… you live from what you earn with the club, right?"

The twins nodded. After their success at the World Jam they'd cleared their debts with the price and the club became so famous they didn't have financial problems with only running it.

"Usually I'm on the streets during the day, but dancing in a studio is kinda nice for a change."

Fucando winked. "I like how you dance." "-Hey, I was gonna say that!", his brother protested, punching his shoulder lightly.

Keyla grinned, a light blush on her cheeks. "You're the ones to talk, you're awesome! I'll never get how you can stay so synchronal all the time, even when you're freestyling!"

They laughed, throwing arms around each other. "That's a secret between twins, senora! But what really would be cool is if you gave us the honour of performing somethin' with us, I bet we could think of some ass-kickin' choreo!"

"Yeah, that wou- what?"

The girls face reddened again, lowering her face to hide it at least a little._  
><em>

_They_ would be honoured by performing with _her_?

She would die to get this chance, how could they say that?

"Aww, look brother, isn't that cute?"- "Yea', she's like a tomato! I didn' know a face can get this red!"

Crap, where was this so-called self control when you need it?

"Guys, guys, give her a break, won't ya?" The girls entered from the elevator, dropping their bags at the entrance and theirselves on the sofas. Everyone looked up.

"Where the heck have you been?", Moose asked, waving a hand. Anala threw him a grin and pointed at the bags. "Shopping; after our failure yesterday we went again!"

He smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Hope it was successful compared to our effort?"

Both giggled, confusing the others. As the girl saw their irritated faces, she only said: "Never go shopping with Moose, okay?"

Everyone laughed at that when Jacob came in. "Guys, listen!", he shouted with a face so serious that it became quiet in no time.

"What happened?" They stared at him with worried faces when he sat down, opening the laptop he brought with him.

"Look at this, it's from the Samurais."- "WHAT?"

As fast as they'd fallen silent all of them were talking now; There was so much babbling you could barely understand a word.

"Hey, calm down, will ya – HEY!" Their leader tried to get their attention back which failed until he blew a loud whistle. "My god ya worse than a bunch of chicken! Listen, will ya?"

It took the Pirates a while to calm down and they gathered around him, staring at the screen when he played a video from the internet:

It started harmless, showing the Pirate's last dancing sequence at the World Jam with the light suits, the crowd around them going wild.

Then the music was turned down and a voice blended in. "Congratulations Pirates, for winning the World Jam!", it spoke sarcastically and everyone frowned.

"Julien", someone growled when he continued: "You really think you deserved that, don't you? Well…"

Another scene was shown, this time the Samurais when they were wiping the floor with them; at that time nobody thought the Pirates would turn the wheel…

Suddenly Julien appeared, a smeary grin across his face. "C'mon, are you kidding me? Light suits, little kids dancing… everyone could win with that! Guess a little trick to distract from your lack of skills can't hurt, huh?"

His finger pointed towards the camera. "You and me. Re-match. This time without your little games.

We'll show the world what a bunch of losers you truly are!"

[]

The video had ended, leaving the Pirates in silence. They continued to stare at the screen in disbelief even though there was nothing to see anymore, caught in pure shock.

"Dammit, this stupid dipshit!", Cable suddenly yelled, bumping his fist into the sofa and snapping everyone out of their thoughs.  
>"What the hell is he thinking?"- "I could totally wring this asshole's neck!"<p>

All of them started ranting except for Jacob who searched for everything regarding this video, face disgusted.

"That's bad, really bad…", he murmured, gesturing the Pirates to listen to him.

"Look guys, seems like the Samurais're not the only ones to think that, people are talkin' all over the internet about this, callin' us cowards."

"Dios mio!"  
>A spanish tirade burst out of the twins, none of the others wanting to know the translation.<p>

When they finally ended there was dead silence.

How could that happen?

They won the Jam months ago; they proved themselves to the world, proved that noone messes around with the Pirates, not even that dork Julian!  
>And there he was now, claiming it had been nothing with this stupid arrogant grin!<p>

The atmosphere was soaked with depression, heads hanging everywhere Keyla looked.

Anger boiled deep inside her chest, making her want to scream.

Who did he think he was?

God, she never wanted to punch that jerk's nose so badly right now!

A phone-ring startled her out of her thoughts. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, Moose hastily taking out his mobile.

"It's Luke!" Surprided, he took the call. "Hey, dude… yeah, we saw it…" Sighing, he stood up and left the room so he could talk to him uninterrupted.

"Guys-…" Keyla pulled herself together, trying to cheer them up: "…Guys, don't listen to that dickhead. You won fair and square, you know that! And everyone else knows that, too!"

The Pirates gave no reaction and just continued to bluntly stare into nowhere.

She sighed heavily and stood up. "My god I saw you, you did the friggin' coolest performance I've ever seen in my life! So get up your fuckin' butts and give 'em a foot in the ass they'll never forget!" She didn't notice herself getting louder and louder until she even yelled; at least they were listening now, a few of them looking up.

"She's damn right…"

It was Jason who spoke up now, getting to his feet like she had. "Who is he that he thinks he can get us down, huh? We beat him once, we do it again: We're the Pirates, dammit!"- "Yeah, Pirates!"- "Pirates! Pirates! Pirates!" That word echoed through the Vault now, all of them shouting and slamming fists on whatever surface they could find within reach.

Moose entered back in, he had ended talking to Luke.

"Woah, what did I miss?"

He smirked; seeing his crew getting back it's confidence got himself all pumped up.

"So Guys, we gonna kick the Samurai's ass or what?", he shouted, using his hands as a megaphone.

The Pirates punched their fists into the air.

"YEAH!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Geez no reviews? You make me so sad...=(  
>Okay I know since the fic's only been here for a few days that's not gonna change soon*sigh*<br>anyway, enjoy ;)  
>(Step by step I'm trying to make the chapters longer...it works!)<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside and Keyla sat on the roof, watching the New York nightlife.<p>

She was glad she came here, the city was… damn beautiful, that's what first came to her mind. Her hometown had been pretty small so it was truly fascinating staring at all the skyscrapers and neonlights from up here.

"So sweetie, you're with us?"

"-Huh?"

The girls dragged her out of her thoughts, sitting down beside her.

"C'mon, the battle? Kickin' the Samurai's ass?", Fly grinned, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders.

Keyla blinked. What? "You seriously want _me _to join the crew?"

Oh damn, did she say that out loud?

…Apparently she had because the others were giggling.

Anala bowed forward to poke her forehead. "You still don' get it, do you? I thought Jacob already said he wants you to stay, silly!"

"Yeah, but-… but I thought it was…well…I dunno…" Crap, she couldn't stop stammering. Good it was dark so they didn't see her blush.

"Geez, don't make it so hard! You wanna dance with us or what?" Keyla felt many backslapping trying to encourage her and sighed. God, why did they even ask for it? It was like a dream coming true for her!  
>"Alright, alright, calm cown! Of course I want to!", she yelled, getting even redder. "But I swear if I wake up now and realize it was only a dream I'll find you and you'll find yourself with a foot up your asses!"<p>

That earned her a lot of laughter and the girls ended up in a big group hug, cheering, squeaking, babbling.

You know…girls.

[]

"Where is everyone?"

They came back in and Keyla looked around, finding the Vault empty.

The others snickered. "Down at the club of course, partying! And that's where we're too gonna go now, so c'mon!"

Her eyes lit up. The club… she heard a lot about it, but since she's new she'd never been there. But sure always wanted to!

The club was stuffed, the girls having problems searching for the others.

Keyla's jaw dropped, staring at all the lights and people. Small circles had formed everywhere around someone dancing.

"Wheeeja, there you are, ladies!"

They turned around, seeing it were the Ticks who had called them. "Hey guys!" After they made their way through to the rest of the crew, Anala greeted them with a big smirk. "So guess who'll accompany us in kickin' some Samurai's butts?"

Hearing this the Pirates shrieked, hugging and patting every inch of her they could get.

"Yo, what's goin' on, Pirates?", Dazz, the DJ, shouted, turning the club's attention to them.

Their leader pulled a surprised Keyla on stage and took Dazzes mic, grinning at the audience who had stopped dancing and stared at him full of expectation.

"People, welcome our newest recruit – KEYLA!"

Said recruit had to cover her ears when the crowd lost it and went wild.

Jacob laughed at her wide-eyed expression and continued: "So, ya wanna see what she got?"

That got him deafening cheering.

The DJ got his mic back and changed the song. "C'mon, dance sweetie!", he yelled.

The girl blinked, feeling all eyes on her and seeing many people even holding up their mobiles, filming.

Oh god, she was gonna die for sure.

Dancing on the street when she was ready for it and doing it with the world suddenly expecting her to give 'em a show worth of the Pirates were completely different.

She shot a helpless glance at her crew standing with the crowd. They mouthed "Go girl!", giving her the thumbs up.

Damn.

Okay, go for it. You can do this.

Closing her eyes and sighing heavily she suddenly felt two arms on her shoudlers.

She looked up, seeing the twins who came up to her with a reassuring smirk.

"Eej guapa, screw the stage-fright!", Martin laughed and they started to dance around her. "C'mon move, like you did earlier!"

Keyla smiled, relieved. Now that she wasn't alone she could concentrate on the twins and not on the club staring.

As soon as both of them noticed her beginning to move, they stopped sliding in circles and took position on both sides of her.

The girl relaxed, feeling the insecurity falling off her with every move she made; soon she forgot about the audience and danced smoothly between the two boys who then stepped further into the background; she would handle it from now on.

And how she did!

With this start given nothing could stop her: Adjusting her steps to the twin's ones earlier she danced completely free now; giving an amazing performance including a lot of popping, locking, waving and breaking so that the dreads that escaped her bun flew around the moving body, she ended after swinging to a one-armed handstand from the floor. Freezing in this posture the song ended and she took a deep breath as the applause reached her ears.

The twins were back by her side, wrapping their arms around her waist and she shrieked in surprise when they twisted the girl back to an upright position.

"Madre mia, we told ya you can do this, didn' we?"- "Yea', we totally did!"

"Yo, thaaaaat was our Pirate rookie! Let's party, People!"

Her face grew red, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks guys, you really saved me!"

Saying that, she gave them a hug when everyone swarmed on the stage, whooping, dancing and partying their hearts out.

[]

Sadly every great party had to end sometime, so next morning arrived and the Pirates came down for cleaning up.

"Oh god, you kiddin' me?", Keyla exclaimed seeing the chaos. Yesterday everything didn't seem so dirty… which could be because of the darkness and tons of people filling the space. Now with daylight flooding the rooms it looked teribble.

The others laughed seeing her shocked face. "That goes every mornin' dear", Shonnie snickered, throwing her a mob, "but with everyone helping it'll be done in no time!"

Well, everyone except for Moose and Camille who had lectures at this time, but instead they helped on weekends and with preparations.

"If you say so… well let's get things started, huh?" All of them began working, yawning from time to time since they only got up.

Keyla wiped the floor, humming a melody she catched yesterday and couldn't get out of her head.

Earlier others were running around her cleaning up but now as she wiped the toilet's floor she was alone. Being a little bored with only the mob as company she did little dancing steps, swinging circles along the floor.

The humming turned into quiet singing, her starting to dance to the song and somehow integrating the floorwiping in it.

Hey, this was actually kind of fun…!

…At least until she did another turn, facing the door now and noticing the audience she got:

Monster, Jason and Fly stood in the door.

Freezing, she stared at their amused faces in shock.

"Ho-how long did you stand there?", she squealed, paling.

Fly giggled. "Long enough, mob princess…"

They burst out in laughter, Keyla's face heating up out of embarassment.

"Easy, dude, easy!", Jason grinned and threw an arm around her, pinching her red cheek, "It was cool! In case ya didn' notice ya livin' with a bunch of crazy people now!" That made the 'mob princess' laugh too, re-tieing her hair into it's bun since too much of it had fallen out.

"So how's you're progress?"

Monster smirked. "Ready, that's why we're comin' for you", he announced proudly, looking around. "Looks great, let's go. Jacob wants to hold a meeting."

Putting away all cleaning utensiles and garbage they went back upstairs.

As soon as they had gathered the atmosphere turned serious; none of them had forgotten about Julien. Jacob stood up and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So I think we all agreed on battlin' the Samurais, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good. We'll film our response then. I think he'll organize time and place since they're the one challenging. What we have to do is prepare - prepare a choreo that'll make them never forget who we are!"

He shouted the last sentence, the Pirates cheering.

When they calmed down, their leader continued talking: "So today I'm doing the video. Then we'll have to wait for the Samurai's response; and until that comes I want you to concentrate on your solos. Jason, you'll help me with the video and the rest of you: Practise."

The Pirates did as he said; first thing was to clarify who did a solo with whom – which itself didn't take long since most groups were certain. Even Camille and Moose missing the discussion was no problem since after seeing the Samurai's challenge yesterday they already started talking about that.

Keyla didn't say anything, observing the others as they builded smaller groups. She was new so she didn't really know who to join until Kido turned to her and said: "We wanna do something with the girls, you with us?"

The moment she wanted to say yes an arm appeared around her waist and she turned her head, staring right at one of the twins – she had to learn how to separate them somehow! – who grinned at the girls. "Sorry my wonderful ladies, but this beautiful Pirate is gonna dance with us!"- "What?" Her eyes widened. "B-but-… but I thought your solo was always like a Santiago-thing…?"

"No…nonononono." He shook his head and lifted his index finger. "Never said that. _And_ we already said we wanna do somethin' with you didn' we?"

The girls giggled and left them, deciding that was a discussion they were not part of anymore.

"Yeah, but… not for a real _battle_ I thought, you know, just for fun…" Keyla's voice went fainter and fainter, almost turning into a murmur in the end.

"C'mooon~", the man sing-songed, "You know you want tooo~"

Oh man.

She laughed and pattet his shoulder. "Okayokay, let's do it. By the way, where's your brother?"

"Fucando?" Ahhh, so this was Martin here. "He's already warming up, left me to get you. So let's go."

They found him in the attic since every other place was occupied by other's practising, stretching on one of the wooden steps. As he noticed them he stopped, greeting: "Yo brother, I see you convinced our mob princess?"

WHA-WHAT?

Keyla's cheeks immediately turned tomato red.

What the fuck? Did everyone already know about that or what?

The twins laughed at her priceless expression. "Eeej, just kiddin' sweetie!"- "I'd give everything to've seen that, man…"- "C'mon, you see she's embarassed, huh?"

The girl listened to them babbling and looked around in search for a distraction, noticing something. "You don't have music up here, do you?"

The twins shut up, Martin scratching his head. "Bam, knew I forgot somethin'… Be right back!" He jumped away, searching for a boom box downstairs.

"So, which jerk told you 'bout the mob?", Keyla asked, still a little red in the face.

Facundo grinned, seeing he really found something to tease her with. "You know, it spread quite quickly~…"

The girl shrugged. Of course he wouldn't tell her who it was, knowing that certain someone would get his butt kicked. What a bummer!

"Geez, that's what they call loyalty, huh?" She punched him in the arm and both laughed.

Suddenly loud music was heard and turning around they noticed Martin coming up, carrying the boom box he was looking for. He put it on the highest step and came back down to them, slightly swinging back and forth to the sound.

"So, any ideas?"

Keyla looked from one to another, biting her lower lip.

"Well, I-...uhm…" Should she really ask?

The twins smiled encouraging, gesturing her to go on.

Darn, why not just go for it.

"What I always wanted to do is somethin' like a… fight…?"

Without saying anything both looked at her, so she continued: "You know, dancing which looks like fighting each other and-…" When she felt herself blush again 'cause of her lack of words she sighed and took a step backwards for more space. "You know, somehow like this!"

The music still played so instead of babbling around she just showed them, making a few moves angling her arms and punching the air. She then came to the ground, rotating like you would when breakdancing, but suddenly shooting her foot up and stopping right under Martins chin, who didn't even have time to react.

"I like that…!", he said, pushing her foot from the proximity of his face.

The girl rose back to her feet, a sheepish smile on her face. "I often thought of doing that but without a partner it's kinda impossible…"

Facundo was in thought, trying to imagine what it would look like in a battle when something struck him.

"Waiwaiwait, better idea! How about the Pirates do somethin' like this in the end and we like – bam! – punch each other when the music stops and fall down?"

The others thought about it and nodded.  
>Yeah, this could definetly be cool; but first they had to concentrate on the solo part.<p>

"Okay, so what about us then?", Keyla asked and looked up to them again.

"Well, we actually _have _somethin' up the sleeve we could use, just have to add you somehow", Martin mused, glancing at his brother, "Let's show her!"

She stepped aside and watched as they danced off what they got, torn between just staring in awe and concentrating on what to make out of it.

God, she'd never get enough of the Pirate's dancing; seeing them move made her smile and she felt pride growing in her chest: She was part of it now!

"You up there?", a voice suddenly shouted and seconds later Cable's head popped up at the door. "C'mon, we're filming on the roof!" Gesturing them to come with him he left.

On the roof? Well, okay…

The trio turned down the music and followed, finding the rest of the crew was already outside.

"The camera's on? Yea'? Okay!" Jacob gave them instructions on what to do while Jason was hopping around them, filming.

Most of it consisted in running and jumping from housetop to housetop when their leader stopped and made them go inside to film some dancing.

[]

After spending the whole afternoon shooting everyone was finished.

Wiping sweat off their faces they stood still for a minute, staring at each other.

"I'm first!"

-And suddenly they started running.

Keyla didn't as she had no idea what was going on. Jacob and Jason who were the only ones left because they sat at the laptop, working on the video, just grinned at her irritated look when they explained: "Too late. Now the line to the shower's gonna kill ya."

Oh, that's what that was about.

"Damn." She laughed and went to grab her stuff; it didn't matter she was the last one to shower since she could use the time to fix her hair. Her bangs were getting annoying, being uncut since she left home and the coloured strands had lost intensity. So she grabbed scissors, dye and rubber gloves and searched for a mirror somewhere.

"Yo, wat'cha doin'?" The sudden voice made the girl jump, almost miscutting the strand of hair between her fingers.

Anala just came out of the shower, her hair still wet and on her way to the living room.  
>"God, don't scare me like that!", Keyla laughed, continuing her work, "I'm cuttin' this stupid hair off my face."<p>

When she finished she shot herself in the mirror a last look, pleased with the now shorter bangs. The moment she turned around she noticed Anala still watching her, leaning against the wall.

Anala smiled, whistling when she saw the result. "I don' get how you can do that so accurate, if I tried to cut bangs that would be epic fail", she said, making the other smirk. "Yeah, I'm kinda good with hair."- "Can you cut mine, too? I dunno when I did it last time…"

Keyla giggled, drawing the scissors out again. "C'mere, We'll do it now. What do you want?"

She pushed the girl in front of the mirror and began brushing the bright red hair.  
>"Just the edges, an inch or so…"<p>

They stood in silence while cutting.

"…So, the shower's free now?"

Anala gave a shrug with an unknowing face. "I think there were one or two after me, so it should be soon. You need a towel?"- "Nah, I have one. By the way, I'm ready."

The girl looked at herself in the mirror, fumbling her now fresh cut edges. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome, girl; and I'm off for shower, bye!"

[]

Ten minutes later Keyla stepped out of the bathroom, sighing happily. She felt great, being all clean and out of the sweaty clothes.

Not bothering to tie up her hair it fell loose over her back, leaving water stains due to its wetness.

As she came closer to the living room she noticed a smell. Sniffing, she smiled.

Lunch!

"Great, I'm so hungry I could eat a mammoth!", she exclaimed, throwing herself on a free chair before anyone even reacted to her presence.

"My, my, look at that!"

Shonnie, who happened to sit on her right, took some of her dreads and held them up. "Never knew how long they really are with you always havin' that bun!"- "Yo Shonnie, wanna go rope skipping?" The Pirates laughed at that comment.

Keyla plucked her hair out of the boy's hand, smirking. "So Captain, how's the video?", she asked, helping herself with some spaghetti.

Jacob swallowed the food before he responded: "Jason is editing some last details, it'll propably be ready 'til eve."

"Good, I can't wait to punch some Samurai's in-their-face!", Monster yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. All of them agreed, though they hoped he didn't mean that literally – he's Monster after all.

While they continued eating the subject changed to outfits.  
>Yeah, beside dancing their appearance <em>was<em> important…

Thinking it was best not to wear uniforms this time, they decided on red and black clothes since it were their flag's colours.

Keyla quickly recalled what she had brought with her. Okay, black's no problem, she'll find something. But red?

Did she have anything red?

The girls seemed to know what was going on in her head; they all grinned and grabbed her arms when they shrieked in unison: "Shoppiiing~!"

Oh dear god.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Thanks for the first reviews and all the favs; seeing someone liking my story makes me very happy! :D  
><strong>**As for the genre: I changed it to Romance, since it's gonna be one. I won't tell who and I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible, so...  
><strong>**You can guess if you want, it would be interesting for me to know what impression I gave with the first chapters ;)**

* * *

><p>Next day came and Keyla had to admit shopping with the girls wasn't as horryfying as she thought it would be.<p>

She wasn't the person to love running from botique to botique, trying on one piece of clothing after another and in the end picking up only one - if she was lucky.

But since they searched not for _anything_ but for certain colours it was much more pleasant and it took them only two hours to teturn to the Vault.

Actually she slowly started to get used to being a Pirate.

Of course thinking of it that way still made her heart beat faster but it didn't feel like a strange dream she could wake up from any more.

And having found such wonderful people to live and dance with made her really happy; living on the streets performing alone for money hadn't really been an option of long duration.

"Guys, we're home!", Stix yelled as soon as they stepped out of the elevator, but they found the living room empty.

Music came from everywhere so they guessed everyone was training right now.

"Mmhh… c'mon girls, let's find an empty place, we have much work to do!"

With that Keyla was left alone and she went searching for the twins – which actually wasn't really difficult since their voices were easy to sound out even through the music.

"Booh!", she shouted, sticking her head through the skylight to the roof, "I'm back, wat'cha doin'?"

Both turned around as they were sitting with their backs to her.

"Hangin' around", one of them said while the other chirped: "Waitin' for our little carino to come back for practise!"

The girl snickered, climbing up and throwing herself beside them.

"So, show us what you found!"

Before she could react the plastic bag she was carrying with her was picked out of her hands, Facundo taking the red top it contained out for observation.

"My god, when you're snoopy like that you remind me of puppys!"

She took it back and rose to her feet, holding it to her front.

"So, you think you can work with that?", she laughed while spinning around.

The twins responded with whistling and threw the bag at her. "So now the princess got her prom dress, can we switch to dancin'?"

A light blush appeared on Keyla's cheeks. "-Jerk!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon practising some routine for the battle, until they ended up hopping around and battling each other to loosen up a little.

"Jo, Keyla!" Stix' head shot out of the skylight with a wide grin. "C'mere for a sec, we've thought of somethin' and need a view!"

The Santiago twins shrugged. "Eej, and why not ask us, senoritas?", they asked with feigned indignation.

"'Cause we're thinkin' of doin' somethin' sexy", she responded with a raised index finger and blinked, "and we need an opinion from someone who's not busy droolin' over our asses."

That earned her some laughter and Keyla followed her downstairs with the twins.

The girls were waiting for them, looking really exhausted from the training but clearly happy they finished something good.

"So girls, let's show 'em! Martin, give us some beat!"

They positioned themselves and began to move as the music started.

The choreo began with a few unspectacular steps that brought the small group forward and then moved four of them in a rectangle, leaving Anala in the middle. She did something that reminded of oriental dance, the others swinging with her and snaking away everytime she stretched an arm in their direction.

All in all it looked…wow.

Now they knew what Stix meant with 'something sexy'- when they were finished the guys couldn't help but go wild with whistling and clapping, including overenthusiastic prattling about how great they are.

"Geez, that was awesome!" Keyla was really impressed by their performance; she knew that - of course! - they could dance, but seeing this kind of moves after only knowing them do hiphop was surprising.

Fly gave her a wink, smirking. "You sure you don't wanna do the girl-thing with us? We can still fit you in somehow…"

Keyla laughed when the twins protested loudly. "Sorry girls, but I think I feel quite comfortable with these two cuties here!" Saying that she threw an arm around both of them and pinched their cheeks when both of them grinned.

"Sorry my beautiful ladies, as you heard this Pirate will dance with _us_."- "Yea', she called us cuties, you heard that?"

And there again the babbling began.

[]

The crew came back together when dinner was ready; training all day makes really hungry.

"So", Jacob threw in, "we uploaded the video in the mornin', so the Samurais're gonna respond soon. How's your progress?"

Almost everyone was ready except for the Ticks and the twins with Keyla; so they decided to show what they worked on for the past days tomorrow.

Those who didn't have to spend the evening finish their routine hang around the music room, watching the ones who had to.

-Which was a little discomforting for Keyla, not being used to having all eyes on you while you try to come up with something.

But being cheered and whooped at during training the steps was kind of motivating. Especially when someone who observes the moves from outside can tell you when something looks wrong.

Soon everyone little by little went to bed since it was getting late, leaving the three of them practising alone.

"That was great, guys!"

Keyla high-fived the twins as they finally finished on their performance.

"Yea', with that we'll kick some ass!", Martin laughed as he took off the bandana, wiping the sweat off his face. His brother threw his arms around both his partners, tousling the girl's hair under her protest. "I love you girl, did I say that?"

She smirked. "No you didn't, but I would recommend not to say it too often since many fangirls will be dissapointed, dear."

Laughing they went to bed.

[]

"Guys, I'm back!"

The moment Moose burst through the entry he blinked.

The Vault appeared to be empty…– What the fuck?

It was odd seeing the place without crazy people jumping around to music; which by the way was kind of missing, too.

"Hello…?"

He heard a faint sound coming from the boom box room and headed there.

Ah, so there actually was some music, how appeasing.

Entering the room and finding only Keyla there puzzled him; where the heck was the crew?

The last thought seemed to have come out loud since she suddenly stopped in the middle of a move, spinning around to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey Moose!", she greeted while turning the volume down a bit, "thought you're still in college?"

The student grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well, I skipped a few trivial lectures, y' know… so where's the rest?"

The girl shrugged. "Since we wanted to wait for you and Cam with showing the solos everyone left to do somethin'… some are on the roof I think, some are in the city."- "…And you're here alone because…?"

Now was her turn to scratch her neck in embarassment, slightly blushing. "I kinda…uh… overslept? They were already out, so I wanted to use the time to practise a bit alone…"

Moose laughed, dropping his backpack on the floor. "U-huh, then sorry for the interruption, I guess. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all! You now, actually…" She turned up the music again, starting to hop around a little. "-Actually we have some unfinished business, remember?"

First the boy looked confused, but then it hit him.

Yeah, they never finished the battle days ago when they met since they were interrupted. "My, my, good memory, girl", he smirked, stretching his muscles to warm up. He liked the idea – battling her had been a lot of fun and he sure wanted to continue.

"So, shall we?"

[]

Camille got to the Vault as soon as lectures were over; she too would join the battle against the Samurais, of ocurse. And like every Pirate today she was excited to see the solos the other's worked on.

Finding the living room empty and music coming only from the music room she shrugged.

Did they start without her?

Confused, she came closer.

"Guys, what're-"- "Sssh, look!"

The others were gathered at the entrance peeking into the room where obviously something was going on.

Getting up on her tiptoes she tried to take a look above all the heads blocking her view.

Seeing the scene before her made her chin drop.

Moose and Keyla were moving to the beat filling the place; not just moving, they seemed to fly around each other with one sick move after another, clearly showing off their skills at most to battle each other into the ground.

The crew had come back bit by bit, finding both of them battling and so they stayed quiet to not disturb them and just stared in awe.

Everyone inhaled a sharp breath as Moose made an incredible thing, sliding from one jerky sequence into another and from floor to the air and back.

"Shit, Moose!" Keyla stopped, breathing heavily and waving her arm in defeat.

"Can't compete with that, man…you win." She smirked and stretched a hand out, helping Moose getting up from the floor.

It was then when they noticed the others standing there.

The boy laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"People: This. Girl. Is. Sick. No kidding! I mean, you saw that, right?"

That made Keyla blush in addition to the fact that everyone watched their battle without her knowing.

And suddenly there were more arms around her – raising her head she saw it were the twins who smiled at her proudly.

"Moose~?"

It was Camille speaking, pushing her small frame through the people standing between her and her boyfriend.

She stood before him, arms crossed. "Moose, I thought your lectures weren't over yet?"

He smiled sheepishly, laying his arms around her waist and giving her a peck. "Sorry sweetie, but I was too excited! Is everyone here, by the way?"

Seeing noone was missing Jacob took the lead and held up a camera. Even if Luke left they still filmed every rehearsal and performance since they'd never know when they needed some material.

"Okay", he said and pressed play, "First ones to show their solo: Any volunteers?"

"C'mon, girls!"  
>Before anyone could react the girls stormed on the dancefloor, taking position.<p>

Everyone was not less impressed than Keyla and the twins the day before, whistling to their movements and clapping when they were finished.

One after another every group had it's turn: Moose and Vladd did some amazing robot duo which made you wonder if they actually _were_ human beings; the Ticks and Cable had found each other, him and Aja competing in who could bend his body in sicker ways and the other two jumping in contrast to it.

The rest had gathered to show an incredible breaking routine, sliding on the floor and balancing themselves on every body part possible as if they weighted nothing.

Keyla's pulse didn't even have a chance to calm down from battling Moose with all the excitement running through her veins.

On the contrary - it even sped up with every solo she saw and cheered to until it was their turn.

She and the Santiago twins.

Now.

Oh god…

Flanked by both of them she stepped on the dancefloor, going through the steps in her head again and again as she waited for the boys to begin.

And there it was.

She stood still while they jumped forward and began a short tapping-like performance worth their reputation: It was so fast you could barely even see what exactly they were doing!

Then the moment came for the girl to step in; wheeling up to them from behind she suddenly was front of them after a salto, using it's impulse for a spin instead of landing still. The twins had been dancing while this intro, unifying their movements with her ones with the spin and the three of them froze for a moment.

After Keyla jumped on her hands they began dancing again, freezing every few beats and the other's eyes widened: Their movements were in complete unison - except for the fact that she did them upside down, moving her arms like the guys did their legs and her legs as their arms.

It lasted only a few seconds when the boys stood side by side, one supporting his hands on the knees and bending down, the second one resting on one knee, the other foot standing on the ground.

Getting back to her feet the girl jumped back and turned around to face the twins; taking one step on the propped up leg and one on the bent back she dropped herself backwards, rolling over the half-kneeled down one's spine and landing on the floor.

Time stood still for a second as she came out of her trance-like state, the crew's cheering only now reaching her ears as everything had been blanked out of her head while dancing except for the music and her partners.

"Good lord, you must have arms like a bear to move on them like that, girl!"

Between all the shoulder-patting she felt Monster touching her upper arm after saying that.

Smirking, she pulled it back.

Before she could respond anything Martin was there, glaring at him with a raised finger.

"Ej, is that how you talk to a lady, compadre? Ladys don' have 'arms like bears', okay?"

Hearing him continuing to babble the poor boy into the ground everyone burst out in laughter which was interrupted by a shriek.

"Nonono, it's not arms, she just like weights nothin', look!"

Finding herself suddenly off the ground Keyla stared at Facundo wide-eyed who had lifted her up.

"Let. Me. Down. Now!"- "Make me!"

He ran around in circles, laughing when she clinged to his neck afraid he would accidentally drop her.

"Help meeeee!", her voice lingered as she was carried out of the music room against her will.

"Don' worry, he won't bite!", Moose yelled after them, "and believe me, when you see the video you'll find that very funny, too!"

She froze.

"YOU WERE FILMING THAT?"


End file.
